Spirits are always with us
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Kenai plays a prank on his brother Denahi, in result he sprains his ankle by falling out a tree. As he sits in a tent recovering, he overhears two women talking making him wonder the ultimate question. What were his parents like?
1. Chapter 1

I love disney! the old and new.

this came into my mind and i want to right it down. If anyone likes brother bear then please read and give me reviews on what i need to improve.

Because my writing is not brilliant. And another thing, in this story he doesn't meet koda, so in other words he not a bear but still a human.

i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The rushling sound of feet hurling through the forest near the village as an angry shout echo closer towards him.

A boy who got his totem a year ago by the name Kenai is running away from his outrageous brother Denahi who beginning to pick up speed.

"Im so gonna get you Kenai!" shouted Denahi.

"You gotta catch me first!" Kenai replied back.

Kenai kept running till he found one of his favourite trees, one closest to the spirit mountain.

With his talent skill of climbing he got up the tree like a piece of cake.

"Kenai get down now so i can kill you!" Kenai saw Denahi below the tree with fury in his eyes.

"Why do you think i'm up here for?" said a laughing Kenai.

You see dearest Kenai decided to play a joke on his brother while he was taking a short nap. When Denahi woke up he found some of the village kids giggling at him. He got up and look in the water at his reflection.

The top of his hair was in pigtails with flowers wrapped around in between. He didn't even have to ask to know who did it.

"KENAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!". In result he didn't take the prank well.

And it brings us to the present.

"You are so going to pay!" Denahi said looking up the tree. His hair is now back to it original state.

"Ok but you'll have to come up here and get me" said Kenai smirking, not moving.

Denahi griited his teeth. He was losing patient. He put a hand on a branch, when he heard another voice so similar he turned to see Sitka their older brother.

"What going on here?" said Sitka carrying piles of wood on his shoulder.

"Well i'm trying to get that down here" said Denahi spating the word that at Kenai.

"I heard from a bunch of kids that your hair was in pigtails, am i right?" said Sitka raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"Yes because of our lovely baby brother, i woke up looking like a girl!" Denahi said trying to keep his voice under control.

"Hey i'm not a baby!" shouted Kenai from above.

"Yes you are baby brother" said Denahi taking the micheal making Kenai lose his temper as well.

"Ok enough you two" said Sitka with demand in his voice.

Both brothers stopped bickering.

Sitka put the wood down and walked to where Denahi was.

"Kenai come down before you get hurt". said Sitka with worry in his eyes.

"But Sitka if i come down he will kill me" Kenai said whining pointing at Denahi.

"Well you did put his hair in pigtails so he has the right to give you a slap round the head" Sitka said in amusement.

"Oh fine, i'm coming". Sigh Kenai in defeat.

He began climbing down the tree when his hand grabbed a small branch making it snap and also making him lose control of his feet.

Kenai felt himself falling and his brothers shouting.

He closed his eyes waiting for the hard impact, but it was soft.

He opened his eyes to see Sitka underneath him, his hand on his head as it hit the ground.

Kenai got off his brother as he sat upwards.

"Are you ok?" said Sitka examing his brother's body.

"Im ok, are you alright?" said Kenai doing the same.

"I will be after this" Sitka slapped Kenai round the head.

"Ow! what was that for?" said Kenai holding his head.

"For scaring us that's why" Sitka said his voice calm. "Denahi your turn".

Denahi smirked as he came closer to Kenai and wacked him big time.

Kenai thought he saw stars.

"Payback is sweet, baby brother" said Denahi.

Kenai's face darkened. He got up but flinched sending him back down.

"Kenai!" said Sitka.

"I think i sprained my ankle" said Kenai holding his right foot

Sitka took off Kenai boot and saw his ankle purple.

"Yeah it defiantly sprained" said Denahi.

"Now you know why you should be careful" said Sitka strking a core in Kenai.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at his ankle.

Denahi sighed putting a hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it, you learned your lesson. Now let's go about to the village".

Denahi picked up Kenai boot and the woods from Sitka.

Sitka put an arm under kenai's knees and on his back.

Kenai felt himself being lifted.

"Sitka i can walk still" said Kenai feeling embarrassed of being lifted by his brother.

"You sprained your ankle so you can't and think of this as punishment brother" Sitka said smirking.

Kenai gave up and let himself be carried.

At the village Tanana was seen playing with little kids. Until she saw Kenal being carried.

"Oh my what happened?" said Tanana seeing Kenai's ankle.

"He fell from the tree" said Sitka straight forward.

"Oh dear Kenai, what are we going to do with you?" she said laughing slightly.

"Ok please come with me, i have just the thing to help Kenai" said Tanana adjusting them to follow.

They arrived into a tent. Sitka placed Kenai on the bed.

Denahi placed the wood outside the tent then went inside and sat next to Kenai.

Tanana was mixing a few ingredients and help with the pain. {i dont know what medicine they had in those days so bare with it. Although i beileve plants were good}

Tanana rubbed some onto Kenai's ankle making him flinch but kept quiet. He calmed as Denahi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tanana put a wet cloth on his ankle making the swelling decreased. "OK that should do for now. It's best if you don't move for a few hours, so your ankle can heal nicely. Im afraid i'll have to leave you boys now. Please take care and no more accidents" she said mostly referring to Kenai.

Kenai nodded she then left.

"I forgot i had to give the wood to tanana, but i don't want to leave you" said Sitka looking at Kenai.

Kenai smiled. "It's ok i'll be fine please give the wood to tanana".

"You sure?" said Sitka.

"Postive" Kenai replied.

Sitka declined for a moment but then went out the tent.

Denahi sat with Kenai for a few minutes, when his stomach rumbled.

"I guess it's lunchtime. Do you want anything?" said Denahi

Kenai shook his hand "No thanks you go eat".

"Ok but i'll be coming right back" said Denahi ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hey!" said Kenai straighting his hair.

Denhai laughed going out the tent.

Kenai smiled looking out the tent. He couldn't have asked for better older brothers.

* * *

20 minutes passed as Kenai sprained his ankle, and his brothers have not returned.

"It must be taking longer than usual" he mumbled.

Kenai then heard two woman talking outside his tent.

"I feel sorry for them. I mean they always watch out for him, take care of him and yet he does something stupid like climb a tree".

Right then Kenai knew he was talking about him and his brothers.

"Well that's what you get for being an orphan at a young age"

Kenai's eyes widened at the statement.

"Yeah your right he was only 2 when both his parents passed away. And only his brothers along with Tanana raised him. But the brothers were awfully young as well only 14 and 9, so sad".

Kenai hid his eyes under his hair as they continued talking.

He didn't want to beileve what they were saying, even though it was truth.

He didn't know his parents at all.

All he could remember was his mother's slender warm hands holding him and her smile melting away the cold but that was it. Nothing about his father.

Kenai tighten his grip on his trousers.

He needed to talk to his brothers about his parents.

What were his parents like?


	2. Chapter 2

Denahi was finishing his lunch when Sitka called him over to help with the wood for Tanana.

He was going to see if Kenai was ok but he decided to leave him to rest on his own. He went over to help Sitka.

"I'm almost finished. I just need your help to put these ones on top with me" said Sitka holding one side of the large wood.

Denahi grabbed the other side of the wood helping Sitka place it on top of the other.

10 minutes later they were done.

"Glad that's over with now let's check on Kenai". said Sitka.

Denahi agreed following.

As they walked out the forest near the tent they heard two female voices.

"They take care of him and he does something stupid like falling out a tree".

The two brothers stopped walking and hid behind a tree listening in.

"Well that's what you get for being an orphan at a young age".

Sitka and Denahi were startled.

"How dare they!" whispered Denahi.

Sitka put a hand on his shoulder not saying anything, but his eyes were hard and cold.

"Lets hear what else they say" said Sitka listening closer.

"He was only 2 when they both passed away and he was raised by his brothers and Tanana. But the brothers were so young aswell, only 14 and 9 so sad".

Denahi shifted uncomfortably. "It's not like we wanted them to die" he whispered quietly but Sitka heard it.

He gave him a small hug. "I know, i didn't want them to go either. I wished they could have lived longer, at least for Kenai to create memories with them".

"Yeah" Denahi mumbled.

The brothers saw the two women walk away from the tent, which happens to be the one Kenai was in.

They looked at eachother before walking towards the tent.

They opened the tent to see Kenai looking down at his hands. He must of heard them.

"Kenai" Denahi said making Kenai look up.

"Hey you guys were gone for long. I thought you got lost or something" said Kenai a smile plastered on his face. They knew it was a fake.

"Kenai" this time Sitka. He walked round the bed and sat on it with Denahi sitting on the other side.

"What's wrong guys?" said Kenai.

"Hey you…didn't hear anything did you? Like two women talking right?" said Denahi looking Kenai in the eyes.

Kenai was dumbfound. How did they know about the women? His eyes then widened, maybe they heard them as well.

"Did…did you hear them as well?" said Kenai quietly.

They nodded.

"How much did you hear?" said Kenai.

"Pretty much all of it" said Sitka.

"Oh" said Kenai looking down at the sheets.

A minutes of silence became too much for the brothers then Kenai spoke.

"What they said though, it is the truth"

Sitka and Denahi looked up at Kenai.

"Don't look at me like your trying to deny it! You two know it's the truth!" exclaimed Kenai.

The brothers didn't say anything. I mean what could they say?

Kenai heard the laughter of the village children playing. Then he saw some parents telling them to come in for some supper.

Sitka and Denahi looked outside the tent at the kids. They knew what Kenai was thinking.

"I know there are other orphans beside us in this village" said Kenai now

brothers. They listening intensely.

"But they lost their parents like when they were 5 or 6, hardly anytime at all but at least they knew their faces and had a couple of memories. I'm"

"I'm the only one in this village who hardly has any memories of my parents and I don't even know their faces". Kenai put his face in his hands.

Sitka and Denahi saw a few tears running down his face.

"I was only a baby when dad died and only 2 when mum died. It's not fair. I wanted to have memories with them. Talk to them. All 5 of us be a family. Why did they have to leave!" Kenai choked as he finished talking.

Sitka and Denahi put their arms round Kenai smoothing him gently.

"Shhh it's ok Kenai. We may not be parents but where here". said Sitka placing a hand in his hair.

"Yeah we could of abandoned you Kenai, but we didn't because we love you very much". Said Denahi letting go of the hug.

Sitka messed up his brother's hair making him smile.

He then looked down not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I keep thinking i did something, you know like it was my fault". said Kenai.

Sitka and Denahi gasphed. "You're not thinking that are you? said Sitka forcefullly.

"I know it's not my fault and i know that they love me but i just think it's because of me...i'm sorry".

Denahi snarled getting up and walking out the tent.

"Denahi...i'm sorry" said Kenai putting his head in his arms.

Sitka put a hand on his head. "I'm gonna go look for him. I'll be back". He got up going out the tent.

Sitka was looking around for his brother when he nearly walked into Tanana.

"Oh sorry Tanana, have you seen Denahi?" said Sitka worriedly.

"Oh yes, that's what I came to find you for. He seems upset, I saw him run towards the lake". Said Tanana.

"Thank you Tanana" Sitka ran towards the lake with Tanana watching behind him.

He went through the forest coming upon a lake. He saw Denahi crouching down in a sitting position.

Denahi sighed looking at clear blue water. He then saw Sitka's reflection sitting next to him.

"Hey you ok?" said Sitka sitting next to him.

"Yeah i'm ok...I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk out but, how can he say that it's his fault? I mean we told him memories didn't we". said Denahi irrtated.

"Well Kenai was only 2 so there is a possibly he can't remember them".

"Maybe that might be the reason" said a elderly voice.

They turned around and saw Tanana.

"What do you mean Tanana?" said Denahi

Tanana sat opposite the brothers getting comfy.

"You said that you guys tell memories about your parents to Kenai correct?"

"Yes that's right" said Sitka getting confused.

"Well have you ever considered that telling those stories will hurt him even more?" said Tanana.

Sitka and Denahi never thought of that.

"Um…no we didn't" said Sitka looking away.

"Can you tell us how Tanana?" said Denahi desperately.

"Well you guys were old enough to have memories of your parents and spend time with them. You tell Kenai what happened in the past and how he was liked after he turned 2 years old but, that's it. Kenai will never have any other memories of his parents like you guys have, so he beileves he has done something wrong to make them go".

Denahi and Sitka just sat there listening, never even realising they were causing him more pain.

"I can't believe we didn't noticed". said Sitka running a hand through his hair.

"It's understandable that you guys wouldn't know. Kenai was raised by me and although he was raised by you 2 as well, I did help on raising you both as well". said Tanana.

"We thank you for helping us Tanana, we are really grateful" said Sitka. Denahi agreed.

"I'm grateful as well" said a voice very familiar.

The brother and Tanana saw Kenai leaning against a tree lifting up his sprained ankle.

Sitka and Denahi got up to help until he put his hand up.

"Wait I wanna come over myself".

They both sat down waiting for Kenai to come over.

He tied the cloth round his ankle but some of it was dragging along the ground. They could see the swelling had gone down replacing purple for red.

He wobbled towards the three as Sitka and Denahi moved out a bit to make Kenai sitting in between them.

"I heard what you said and I guess listening to the memories does hurt me, because I know I was never hardly in any of them. But even so I also love listening to them. Ever since I was little you guys have been telling me about my parents, about how great they were and how they were excited as kids to get their totems. I just wish I was there as well and I wish i could remembered what they looked like but i don't, so there nothing I can do about it". Kenai said finishing his essay smiling.

"However there is one thing i do remember" this got the attention from the brothers and Tanana.

"It's fragile and a bit hazy but i still remember. I remember mum holding me with her slender warm hands and a big nice smile planted on her face as she gave me cuddles. Also she sung me a lullaby to put me asleep, but i can't remember how it went sadly". Kenai said laughing.

Sitka and Denahi were astounded and happy that Kenai remembered such a memory. But were crushed at the fact that Kenai didn't tell them the memories were hurting him. Then again he did keep his feeling towards himself most of the time so he wouldn't worry his brothers but.....

"Kenai you never told us that you remember mum?" said Denahi.

"Well i just wanted to keep a memory by myself. But i don't remember dad at all" said Kenai.

"Kenai i'm so thrilled that you remember a part of your mother". Said Tanana warmly.

"Kenai you have grown so much, so mature for someone your age". Tanana grabbed Kenai's hands gently.

"I know your parents will be so proud of you. All three of you".

* * *

Ok i'm gonna stop here. This is going to continued on chapter 3 otherwise it will be too long, plz tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Here is part 2 enjoy!**

* * *

All 3 brothers laughing with smiles on their faces.

Sitka, Denahi what do mum and dad look like? You've guys never told me before". said Kenai looking in between his brothers.

"Ok Sitka you'll tell me mum and Denahi you'll tell me dad" said Kenai moving next to Tanana to see his brothers.

"Ok I'll start with mum" said Sitka.

"Mum was really something. She was still beautiful even after she had us" he said laughing. "Her long black hair always neat and tidy and a smile never leaving her face. She was also hardworking, always cooking for me and Denahi and putting us to bed before going on her hunt. Her totem was the deer of gentleness and it suit her perfectly, personailty and heart. And when she was pregnant with you, she looked so happy to have another son or daughter, she didn't care which one it was". Sitka smiled looking at the ground. His eyes held sadness as he spoke. Kenai decided to leave it at that.

"Ok my turn" said Denahi.

"Dad was amazing. He was quite strong as well, as his totem was the tiger of courage. He also knew how to pick women like as he picked mum" he said laughing like Sitka did. "He did hunting alot so we never saw him much in the day. But when he came home, he would eat with us. And always he or mum would tuck us in and read us a story. He was a good dad. He was happy when mum became pregnant and he also didn't care if it was a boy or girl. But it then changed..." Denahi stopped talking looking away from the group.

"Yeah i know. You told me he caught a rare disease right" said Kenai looking at Denahi.

It then came confusing for Kenai as Sitka and Denahi looking at eachother like they were hiding something.

"Guys" said Kenai.

Sitka looking at Kenai.

"Well....um...that's not true" said Sitka quietly.

"What do you mean? said Kenai. He looked at Tanana to find her face taunted as well.

"Kenai... you said you hated your totem didn't you?" said Tanana questioning.

"Well...yeah i guess. It's just i hate bears" said Kenai running a hand through his hair.

"Well you're not the only one who hates his totem" Tanana sullenly.

"I'm not?" said Kenai confused. Who else hated his totem. Was it one of his brothers?

"It's me Kenai" said a low voice. It was Denahi.

"I never knew you hated your totem?" said Kenai turning his head slightly.

"We kept it a secret from you" said Sitka his smile shallow.

"Why? Did something happen? Please tell me?" said Kenai desperately looking at Sitka and then Denahi.

"We said he was killed by a sickness.....we lied because really Dad" he paused looking at Denahi who was staring at his totem.

Sitka took a breath. "Dad was really killed by wolfs".

"What!" shouted Kenai.

Denahi squeezed his totem,

"When I got a wolf carving, hatred filled my entire body. I was really angry and wanted to snapped. But when I found out my totem was wisdom I knew that to follow my totem I had to be wise and keep my hatred under control. I knew it wasn't Tanana fault for the totem, there is nothing I can do about it. It's my totem and I have to follow it".

"But Denahi the wolfs killed our dad!" said Kenai.

"Yes I know that Kenai, but do you really think that dad will be proud of me if I killed a bunch of wolfs for revenge. That is not what my totem is about"

Kenai didn't answer, he stared at his totem, the bear.

"I guess i didn't realized or to stupid to realize. I mean if Denahi can forfill his totem even though it killed our dad, then i'm gonna forfill my totem too!. I have the love of the village, love of your guys and my parents. But i need to understand love emotionally and physically. For my parents to be proud of me i'll do it no matter how longs it takes and place my hand on that wall!" exclaimed Kenai.

His brothers and Tanana smiled sincerely at him.

They then laughed as he yawned.

"What tired already baby brother?" said Denahi grinning.

"What I'm not tired and I'm not a baby!" said Kenai having another yawned. "Ok i guess i am tired".

Sitka snickered getting up stretching his aching legs.

"Ok I guess it's time to head back".

Tanana got up with the help of Denahi and Kenai.

"Thank you boys. I'll head back first to the village. Will you 3 be ok?" she said glancing at her orphans.

"Will be ok. Dont worry" said Sitka.

Tanana nodded beileving them and walked back towards her village.

"Well time to go" said Sitka.

Much to Kenai's protest, he was lifted again.

"Sitka, my ankle is fine now! said Kenai whining.

"I know it better but i still wanna tease you".

"Yeah i mean that's what big brothers are for" said Denahi kissing him on the cheek.

"Ewwwww!" said Kenai then started to laugh.

Kenai relaxed in Sitka's arms as he was being carried back to the village.

The sun was beginning to set as they made it towards their tent.

Sitka placed Kenai on the bed under his covers, he began to get himself comfy.

"Are you sure your ankle is ok?" said Sitka.

Kenai rolled his eyes laughing. "Yea Sitka, I'm fine".

Sitka laughed putting his hands up in defense.

He then turned to Denahi.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed as well?" said Sitka.

Denahi's mouth was open like a fish. "What!, the sun is just setting plus I'm older than Kenai".

"Well I'm older than both of you. And you and I have got an early hunting day tomorrow and you are usually the last one to wake up". Sitka said snickering.

"But I'm not tired!" Denahi put a hand over his mouth to hide the yawn, Sitka noticed.

"Yeah nice try, bed!" Sitka got off Kenai's bed and push Denahi onto his, which is next to Kenai.

"Ok, ok sheesh" said Denahi pouting getting in bed with the covers round his waist.

Sitka then went over to Kenai tucking him in properly.

"Sitka I'm not little anymore!" Kenai exclaimed at being buried in his covers.

"I know sorry force of habit. I like doing it because it reminds me of mum and dad and how they used to do the same thing" Sitka eyes became dull as he looked at the covers.

He then heard Denahi mumble.

"Sorry what was that?" said Sitka.

"I want to be tuck in as well" said Denahi a blush forming on his face.

Sitka went over to Denahi whose blush darken as he fiddle with his covers making him be buried like Kenai.

"Aww i guess you like being tucked in as well huh?" said Kenai smirking.

"Shut up you! If i like it then so do you!" shouted Denahi.

Kenai stuck his tongue out before looking up at the tent ceiling.

A sentence was playing in his head, like he had heard it before.

A smooth, slow sentence.

Like a lullaby.

"Go to sleep my baby" whispered Kenai.

"What did you just say?" said Sitka standing near Denahi's bed.

"I remember mum singing me a lullaby and maybe you 2 as well called go to sleep my baby, am I right" said Kenai looking at his brothers.

"Yeah you're right. I remember that lullaby and I still remember the words". said Sitka.

"So do I. It was one of mum's favourite songs" said Denahi.

Kenai dazed at his brothers, whether to ask the question or not.

"Can you guys sing it to me?"

His brothers stared at him.

"I know I'm a little too old for lullabys but I want to hear it at least once. The song reminds me of mum" said Kenai looking at the ceiling again.

Sitka chuckled "of course we will".

Kenai stared as his brothers sung him the song.

Sitka: Go to sleep my baby  
Close your pretty eyes  
Angels up above you  
Look down on you from the sky.

Denahi: The great big moon is shining  
Stars begin to glow  
It's time for all the picaninis  
To go to sleep.

Sitka: Go to sleep, my little baby  
It is way pass your bedtime  
I know your tired  
Please don't fight it  
Go to sleep, my baby Kenai.

Together: Go to sleep, my beautiful one  
For tomorrow is another day  
When you can smile  
When you can play  
So sleep peacefully tonite

Together: Go to sleep my baby, sleep peacefully tonite.

Sitka and Denahi saw Kenai asleep, with little sprinkles of tears on his cheeks.

Sitka kissed Kenai on the head. "Night little bro".

"I miss mum and dad" said Denahi keeping his stare on Kenai.

Sitka turned around and sat on Denahi's bed.

"I know I do as well. But don't worry, up there in the great mountain with all the other spirits, mum and dad are watching over us". Said Sitka reassuring.

"How do you know that?" said Denahi resting against the pillow.

"Because i'm the oldest and i know everything" said Sitka smirking down at Denahi.

"Not everything... Well 90% of the time you do" said Denahi pulling the covers around his arms.

"Well it's bedtime, try and get some sleep ok. Maybe mum and dad will pop into your dreams" said Sitka.

"I'm tired anyway so I'll sleep. Night Sitka".

Sitka kissed his forehead. "Night Denahi.

Sitka's bed was opposite his brothers so when he wakes up which is usually the first to wake, he would see his brothers.

He climbed in getting comfortable in his covers.

His brown eyes stared up at the tent.

"Mum, dad, please continued to watch over us. We love you". he whispered.

Sitka felt his eyes closing. His breath became deep as he went into a nice slumber.

* * *

**How was the story?. I hope i didn't tail on too much! And i might write another one as well. Please tell me what you think?**


End file.
